


Pink Potter

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The morning after a big party, Sirius Black runs up to his best friend, James, telling him all about a wild prank that was pulled the night previous. Who did it and will the Marauders ever find out?L/J one-shot





	Pink Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

“Oi’  
Prongs!” 

Sirius  
shouted as loud as possible as he could as he ran down the rows of tables in  
the Great Hall. He found his best mate, James hunched over a plate of dry toast  
and a cup of water, the two obvious non-magical remedies for a hangover. If he  
was using Muggle remedies, it must be bad. Sirius slid into the seat next to  
him and prodded James in the cheek with his index finger. James let out a small  
groan and turned to look at Sirius.

“What.  
Do. You. Want. Padfoot.” 

“Did you  
hear about what happened in the Slytherin common room last night?” Sirius was  
talking fast, like a teenage girl who was all giddy about something. 

“Repeat  
that again, only slower. I couldn’t hear you over the throbbing of my  
headache.” 

Sirius  
rolled his eyes and moved his mouth closer to James’ ears. “Did you hear about  
what happened in the Slytherin common room last night?” This time, he was  
slower, using a voice that an adult would use when explaining things such as  
where Babies come from to toddlers. James, although not completely recovered  
from his hangover, he hadn’t even touched his toast yet which was a necessary  
aspect of a Muggle hangover cure, turned his head in Sirius’ direction with an  
annoyed looked.

“Stop  
acting like you’re a bloody five year old and just tell me, Padfoot.” His tone  
was close to an annoyance that Sirius knew well.

“Well,  
Mr. Rude, apparently someone snuck into the Slytherin common room and  
redecorated.” Sirius explained, picking a grape off the fruit bowl that sat in  
front of them. 

“Elaborate,  
please?” James took a bite of his toast.

Sirius  
took a minute, pretending to stroke an imaginary goatee and look like he was  
contemplating something serious, before launching himself into his story. 

“Well  
last night, during I assume our Quidditch victory celebration, someone snooped  
down to the Dungeons, got into the Slytherin common room, and charmed the walls  
a lovely bubblegum pink, the couches into horrid loveseats, and added  
decorations only an extremely sick woman would place in a room.”

“Such  
as?” James tried to be patient.

“Enchanted  
plates with kitties on them, frilly and lacey pillows, and a sickly flowery  
perfume.”

James  
adjusted his glasses and stared at Sirius incredulously. “That sounds fucking  
brilliant, Padfoot, but you must be shitting me.”

“I am  
certainly not.”

James  
rolled his eyes, still not believing him. He drank some more water and ate some  
more toast. Sirius plucked another grape.  James, was still hangover, both in the literal sense and the mental  
sense. Last night had been in his own right totally awesome.  He had won Gryffindor the Quidditch title,  
girls were constantly flirting with him, both sober and drunk but of course  
there was something missing.

Alright  
she was missing.

That  
entire night, James drank and searched through the sea of Gryffindor, looking  
for Lily Evans, the girl he so very fancied. She had been nowhere in sight  
which was a bummer. No one had seen her or a few select friends of hers, which  
never made sense because Lily, although would usually be found, drinking butter  
beer and flirting with every guy beside him and giggling with her friends over  
things.

But that  
had not been the case.

“I also  
heard from my reliable sources-“Sirius began talking again, noticing a sudden  
downfall in his mate’s already bitter mood.

“You  
mean the paintings.” James interjected.

“Whatever.  
Anyways, I heard the Fat Lady and her friend Violet talking about it.  
Apparently, a first year couldn’t sleep so he went to the common room to read  
and he found pink and frills and all the pizzazz. There was a note too, but it  
was smeared so no one could read it. Slughorn had to be called in. And two students  
woke up the next morning with pink hair.” Sirius added in the last part with a  
grin. “Sniv and Rosier look grand in pink.”

James  
looked up at Sirius with a slight smile.

“For  
Serious?”

“No, I’m  
Sirius but yeah. So now do you believe me?”

“I guess  
so. But who would have done it?” James was starting to feel better, his  
headache was fading. It didn’t make sense. The Marauders were the most prominent  
prank pulling students in the entire school, so it wasn’t often any other  
students who pulled pranks of this monumental proportion.  

            Although his head was still slightly  
disheveled by a certain hangover, James tried to think straight for a few moments.  
Sirius had to be telling the truth, he was certain of that because even Sirius  
wouldn’t lie about this type of things. James did believe him.

But who  
would do it? 

Considering  
past pranks the Marauders had pulled off, he had to take into account the  
amount of stealth, cleverness, and the sheer intelligence levels needed to do  
such a thing. A person would have to have access to the House passwords. They  
would also need a team of people.

So  
basically it came down to this: Someone needed enough resources and a crew to  
pull off such a stunt. It reminded him fondly of a Muggle movie his dad had  
taken him to see at a revival house the past summer.  It was called Ocean’s Eleven, maybe. Or was it  
Oceans Level. He couldn’t remember exactly.

And  
while James and Sirius continuously pondered who had done it, not admitting to  
each other that the prank was rather brilliant and that they both wished they were  
the masterminds behind it , neither noticed a slightly disheveled red headed  
Gryffindor entering the Great Hall.

She wasn’t  
hungover like most of her classmates from Gryffindor, instead sleep deprived.  She had two notebooks tucked under her arm,  
and her hair was in a messy ponytail. There were circles under her eyes which  
were almond shaped and a deep yet bright emerald green.

There  
was also a smudge of pink on her cheek that faded later that day, but no one,  
except her and her group of friends knew the real origin of it.

 

The End….for  
now.

 

Author’s  
Note: This is my first L/J one shot for I am a lazy writer who has too much  
time on her hands and isn’t productive enough. I got bored and started looking  
through a list of writing prompts from last years Lily/James Fest and I found  
one about the Marauders thinking they were the best but Lily has a few tricks  
up her sleeve so I started writing.

And this  
is the product of my insanity.

More to  
come, hopefully

And no characters or settings belong to me, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

 

 

 


End file.
